Transformation
by Cardalba
Summary: OS une expérience d'Oz qui ne donne pas les résultats attendus...


Titre :Transformation

Disclaimer: les G-Boys ne sont malheureusement pasà moi... 

Note:C'est la première fic que je poste sur ffnet donc je m'excuse d'avance pour la mise en page qui laisse unpeu à désirer... 

Les paroles sont en gras.

* * *

Il arqua le dos, hurlant de douleur quand les pics sortirent de son dos, prolongeant ses vertèbres, perforant la peau. Le sang coula, rouge sur la peau blanche. Les yeux améthystes étaient grands ouverts, la pupille dilatée. Les traits fins se crispaient par intervalles, se détendaient entre deux vagues de souffrance. La longue tresse s'était défaite, les cheveux châtains recouvraient le corps arqué, le dissimulant comme un voile.

Puis il cessa de lutter, effondré à quatre pattes sur le sol. Les épines acérées le long de sa colonne vertébrale cessèrent de grandir. Les plaies qu'elles avaient causées par leur sortie se refermèrent rapidement. Au final, des poignards dont la taille variait de quelques centimètres sur la nuque et dans le bas du dos à presque dix centimètres au milieu, s'ancraient dans le dos de Duo, une peau écailleuse assurant une certaine continuité. 

Il ferma les yeux, appréciant le répit. Il savait que ce n'était pas terminé. Les scientifiques d'Oz avaient eu la «gentillesse» de l'avertir de ce qu'allait provoquer leur produit. «Faire ressortir sa nature profonde» selon leurs propres mots. Shinigami allait montrer le bout de son nez et ça allait faire mal. Le problème, c'était qu'il souffrait le premier. Et ça, il n'appréciait pas, mais alors pas du tout! Et Oz allait payer.

Un nouveau hurlement de douleur sortit de sa gorge quand la transformation reprit. Cette fois, la souffrance se faisait sentir au niveau de ses omoplates et du bas de son dos. Toujours à quatre pattes, il resserra les bras sur son corps, tendant les muscles de son dos au maximum. A nouveau, la peau blanche fut percée et le sang se remit à couler. La douleur fut cependant moins intense, peut-être parce que le pilote avait cessé de lutter contre sa métamorphose. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de crier sa souffrance lorsque deux ailes noires et membraneuses jaillirent de son dos, bientôt rejointes par une queue fine, terminée en pointe de flèche bien affûtée. Les ailes claquèrent violemment, la queue cingla l'air comme un fouet et Duo sourit.

Oz ne savait pas quel monstre ils avaient libéré. Il allait leur apprendre.

Ses canines s'allongèrent pour former de jolis crocs, pendant que ses ongles se transformaient en griffes acérées. Les yeux améthystes se teintèrent de flammes rouges et noires et Duo se releva.

Il avoisinait désormais le mètre quatre-vingt dix. Il fit claquer ses ailes puis les replia. Il examina ses mains avec un sourire appréciateur.

Son pantalon, à présent trop petit, tenait encore sur ses hanches, mais son débardeur était en lambeaux. Il s'en débarrassa.

Sa longue chevelure châtain l'enveloppait comme un voile, ajoutant à l'impression de mystère et de puissance qu'il dégageait. 

Il eut un sourire cruel. Maintenant il allait jouer. Mais avant tout, il devait retrouver les autres. 

Il crocheta la serrure de sa cellule avec une griffe et l'ouvrit d'un coup d'épaule. Il sortit dans le couloir pour se retrouver nez à nez avec les quatre autres pilotes. 

**Duo!**

Quatre était celui qui le surprit le moins. Aussi grand que lui à présent, eux qui avaient été les plus frêles, le blond arborait deux immenses ailes aux plumes blanches tachées de rouge. Un ange aux ailes souillées de sang. Ses traits s'étaient affinés et si on pouvait lire une immense bonté dans ses yeux bleus, on devinait qu'elle dissimulait une force tout aussi grande.

* * *

Recroquevillé dans un coin de sa cellule, Quatre attendait. Les scientifiques d'Oz l'avaient averti que la transformation serait douloureuse. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Sa nature profonde? On l'avait toujours comparé à un ange, mais au fond de lui, il ne se sentait pas digne d'être comparé à un être d'une telle pureté. Il avait tellement de sang sur les mains! Même s'il croyait en la cause pour laquelle il combattait, il se sentait tellement coupable! Et son empathie ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, accroissant son sentiment de culpabilité. Comment lui entre tous pouvait tuer avec tant de facilité, voire d'indifférence, alors qu'il pouvait ressentir la souffrance de ses ennemis aussi bien que celle de ses alliés? Il ne savait pas et cette question sans réponse le torturait.

Ce fut à peine s'il se rendit compte de la transformation. Sa souffrance intérieure était telle qu'il ne sentit pas les ailes percer la peau et déchirer le tissu de sa chemise. Il ne sentit pas non plus ses traits se modifier. Par contre, il ressentit comme un coup de poignard le brusque développement de son empathie. L'espace de quelques secondes, il sentit dans son esprit les émotions de toute une planète. Il crut devenir fou, mais au contraire, il raffermit ses barrières avec une facilité déconcertante. Alors il comprit que la transformation avait eu lieu.

Il se leva, déployant une haute stature à laquelle il n'était pas habitué, mais qui lui sembla pourtant si familière. Il étendit ses ailes et les ramena en partie devant lui. Les plumes blanches si pures étaient par endroit tachées de sang. Un ange. Il était devenu un ange. Un ange maudit, mais un ange malgré tout. Il soupira et sortit dans le couloir après avoir défoncer la porte d'un coup d'épaule, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Wufei et sentir dans son dos la présence de Trowa et Heero. Seul Duo manquait encore à l'appel.

* * *

**Quatre! Ça a l'air d'aller pour toi!**

Il se tourna vers les autres. Mais Trowa et Heero étaient en partie dissimulés derrière les ailes blanches, si bien qu'il ne pouvait voir que Wufei.

**Et toi, Fei Fei? **

**Maxwell!**

Le chinois portait lui aussi une paire d'ailes, mais de dragon. Les modifications du reste de son corps étaient discrètes. Il avait peu grandi, ses traits n'avaient pas changé, mais ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs, ils ne possédaient plus de blanc. 

* * *

Assis en tailleur au centre de sa cellule, Wufei méditait. Il s'était débattu autant qu'il l'avait pu lorsqu'on lui avait fait l'injection, afin de préserver son honneur. Mais en vain, il n'avait pu les empêcher de parvenir à leurs fins. 

A présent, il s'était résigné et méditait en attendant la transformation. Sans qu'il l'ait réellement désiré, ses pensées s'égarèrent vers son passé. Meiran, son épouse si jeune, décédée sans qu'il lui ait jamais vraiment montré son amour. L5, sa colonie, sa patrie, détruite sans qu'il ait pu la défendre. Il avait échoué dans ses devoirs les plus importants, envers sa femme et sa patrie. Seul l'honneur qui faisait partie intégrante de lui et le respect qu'il éprouvait pour ses morts l'empêchaient de les rejoindre.

Alors il se battait pour la justice qu'on lui avait enseigné, pour que les valeurs de son Clan ne tombent pas dans l'oubli, pour que l'honneur du Dragon ne meurt pas en même temps que L5.

Lorsque l'image du Dragon s'imposa dans son esprit, il sentit une vive douleur aux yeux et dans son dos, le tirant de sa méditation. Il ouvrit les yeux et paniqua en se rendant compte qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre que du blanc. La lumière le blessa, il s'empressa de renfermer les paupières, plaquant ses mains sur son visage. Ses yeux le brûlaient, il avait l'impression qu'on les lui consumait de l'intérieur. 

Puis la douleur dans son dos se fit plus importante, détournant son attention. Bien que toujours assis en tailleur, il se voûta vers l'avant. Des excroissances pointèrent dans son dos, perçant la peau, mais sans hémorragie exagérée. Les bourgeons d'ailes grandirent, traversant le tissu de la tunique blanche. Puis elles s'élargirent à la base, se recourbèrent. Les os saillaient sous la peau luisante et écailleuse, rouge sombre, rouge sang, comme le sang séché qui jalonnait le passé du Chinois.

Puis la douleur cessa. Il rouvrit les yeux. Sa vision avait changé. Son champ de perception s'était élargi et il distinguait les moindres détails de son environnement. 

Il examina ses ailes avec un mélange de dégoût et de fierté. Dégoût car elles étaient la preuve qu'il avait échoué à se défendre. Et fierté car elles signifiaient aux yeux de tous son appartenance au Clan du Dragon.

Il les replia soigneusement puis regarda la serrure de plus près. Sa nouvelle vision lui permit de déceler la faille et de la crocheter avec l'une des griffes qui ornaient l'extrémité de ses ailes. Il ouvrit la porte pour se trouver nez à nez avec Trowa et Heero. Quatre fit bientôt irruption dans le couloir, suivi quelques minutes plus tard par Duo.

* * *

**Duo? C'est vraiment toi?**

**Ben oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit? Enfin, je pense que Shinigami serait un nom plus approprié.**

Trowa passa devant Quatre et l'examina de haut en bas. Duo lui rendit la pareille. Le brun n'avait pas d'ailes, mais deux oreilles et une queue de loup, accompagnés de crocs et de griffes semi rétractiles. Les émeraudes avaient la pupille fendue du grand carnivore mais ne reflétaient pour le moment aucune sauvagerie, seulement de la curiosité.

Le grand brun arpentait sa cellule de long en large, incapable de se tenir tranquille. Il ne supportait pas d'être enfermé. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la claustrophobie, dans le sens où ce n'était pas les espaces clos qu'il redoutait mais la privation de liberté. Même l'étroit cockpit de son Gundam ne l'effrayait pas, car il contrôlait son environnement, il y entrait par choix. Mais enfermé dans cette cellule, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qui lui arrivait. La preuve en était cette injection que les expérimentateurs d'Oz lui avaient faite. Ligoté comme il l'avait été, il n'avait rien pu faire. Mais il était cependant soulagé d'avoir été détaché. La cellule n'était pas grande, mais il pouvait quand même bouger.

Sa nature profonde était celle d'un animal, il le savait, même s'il ignorait lequel. Et il l'acceptait. Il avait toujours été plus proche des animaux que des hommes. 

La transformation fut progressive, c'est à peine s'il sentit une légère gêne lorsque la queue perça la peau et que les oreilles changèrent de forme. Il les palpa, les identifia comme étant celles d'un loup.

Il continua d'arpenter sa cellule, sa démarche se modifiant, s'assouplissant.

Un goût de sang emplit sa bouche lorsque ses canines s'allongèrent. Il se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise.

Lorsqu'il lui sembla que la transformation était achevée, il s'arrêta de marcher et s'examina. Une queue, des oreilles, des crocs, cela il l'avait déjà vu. Il regarda ses mains de plus près. Ses ongles avaient été remplacés par des griffes semi rétractiles. Il ne pouvait voir ses yeux, mais se doutait qu'ils avaient désormais la pupille fendue. Il eut un sourire satisfait. Un loup solitaire. Cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Il fracassa la porte d'un coup d'épaule et passa dans le couloir. Il rencontra Heero, puis les trois autres firent leur apparition, à quelques secondes d'intervalle.

* * *

**Tu as grandi.**

Duo éclata de rire. Du Trowa tout craché, ça! Les pilotes frissonnèrent en entendant ce rire. C'était celui de Duo, mais même s'il était ici sincère, il gardait une touche de cruauté qui n'était pas habituelle chez l'Américain.

**Duo.**

La voix d'Heero interrompit le rire de Shinigami, qui ne cessa pas de sourire pour autant. 

**Oui, Hee-chan?**

Ledit Hee-chan s'avança vers le pilote de L2. Les autres pilotes le regardèrent étrangement, apparemment, ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu.

**Heero? Tu n'as pas reçu d'injection?**

La question de Quatre se comprenait. En apparence, le métis n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Ce ne fut pourtant pas lui qui répondit, mais Duo.

**Si.**

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, ceux de Heero ne l'ayant pas quitté.

**Réfléchissez, le produit fait ressortir la nature profonde. L'ange déchu chez Quatre. Le loup solitaire chez Trowa, le Dragon chinois chez Wufei, Shinigami chez moi. Et le Perfect Soldier chez Heero.**

* * *

Il se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, réfléchissant. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? Il soupira. Ils avaient foiré. Ils s'étaient fait piégés comme des débutants.

Ils avaient pour mission d'infiltrer la plus importante base d'Oz pour récupérer des données et ensuite tout faire sauter. Il faisait équipe avec Duo pour pirater leur système informatique, pendant que Trowa et Quatre posaient les explosifs. Wufei les couvrait. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'étaient qu'ils étaient attendus. A l'instant où il avait entré le code d'accès dans l'ordinateur, l'alarme s'était déclenchée et la base avait été inondée de gaz soporifique. 

Oz avait amélioré son système de sécurité. Aucun d'entre eux ne portait de masque et n'avait résisté plus de cinq minutes. 

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il était séparé de ses compagnons. Un peu plus tard, des scientifiques lui avaient fait une injection supposée faire ressortir sa nature profonde.

Il se pencha sur le sujet. Quelle pouvait être sa nature profonde? Il avait été éduqué pour être un soldat parfait, une machine à tuer. Son corps lui-même était une arme redoutable. Il sourit. Oz allait être déçu, la transformation ne serait pas très impressionnante chez lui.

Il sentit cependant quelques changements. Chez lui et fit quelques mouvements pour tester la différence. Il se rendit très vite compte que sa vitesse, sa puissance, son contrôle et sa résistance avaient largement augmenté. 

Il sourit à nouveau et pensa à la situation des autres. Duo, ce n'était pas difficile. Shinigami allait sortir. Quatre non plus n'était pas un mystère. L'empathe était un ange, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Wufei serait vraisemblablement un Dragon, symbole de son Clan. Trowa… Là il séchait. Le français était une véritable énigme.

Heero sortit de ses pensées et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pied. Il était le premier à sortir, mais fut bientôt rejoint par Trowa, puis Wufei, Quatre, et enfin Duo.

* * *

Heero acquiesça et Duo poursuivit.

Il n'y avait rien à faire ressortir chez Heero. Sa nature profonde est d'être une arme. Elle était déjà exprimée en grande partie. Je pense que ses capacités ont simplement augmenté.

**Maxwell, depuis quand tu réfléchis?**

**FeiFei, ce n'est pas parce que je n'en ai pas l'air que je ne le fais pas. Tu as de la chance que je t'aime bien, mais ne me cherche pas trop, surtout sous cette forme.**

Au vu des flammes dans les yeux de Duo, le chinois frissonna et se le tint pour dit.

**Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je crois que nous avons une petite mission à remplir. Oz a fait une grossière erreur en faisant sortir Shinigami.**

Un sourire cruel fleurit sur les lèvres du Dieu de la Mort, bientôt imité par le Loup et le Dragon. L'Ange et le Soldat hésitèrent un instant avant de les imiter.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau. 

Tous étaient couverts de sang, mais pas le leur. Ils se comprirent d'un regard. Duo attrapa Heero, Quatre Trowa et ils s'envolèrent, suivis de près par Wufei. Ils laissaient derrière eux les ruines de ce qui quelques heures plus tôt était encore la principale base d'Oz. La guerre serait bientôt finie. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours. Ils en avaient assez de se battre et Oz leur avait accidentellement donné les moyens de mettre un terme à tout cela.

Quelques mois plus tard, ils disparurent de la circulation, une fois leur mission achevée. Réléna était désormais Reine de Sank et s'occuperait de maintenir la paix entre la Terre et les colonies. 

Bien des années plus tard, la guerre s'estompa dans les mémoires et les cinq pilotes qui y avaient mis fin devinrent des légendes, et finirent par sombrer dans l'oubli. Pourtant, on raconte que parfois, dans des régions désertes et écartées, on peut voir, le soir, d'étranges silhouettes danser dans le ciel. On parle d'un ange aux ailes tachées de sang dont les déplacements sont rythmés par les hurlements d'un loup dans les sous-bois. On parle d'un démon au dos hérissé de pointes, aux ailes noires comme la nuit, qui serait toujours suivi par une ombre rapide et discrète, une ombre mortelle. On parle d'un dragon solitaire et protecteur qui les accompagnerait parfois. Mais on parle de tellement de choses… 

Pourtant certains savent la vérité. Pourtant certains n'ont pas oublié. La Reine de Sank disparaît tous les ans à la même date. Elle a depuis longtemps dépassé les cents ans, mais elle continue d'aller à son mystérieux rendez-vous. Elle ne part pas seule. Sally Po l'accompagne. Hilde Schleikber faisait le voyage depuis L2 tous les ans, de même que Catherine depuis L3 et Iria depuis L4. Personne ne sait où elles vont. Personne ne sait qui elles vont voir. Mais personne ne sait tout…

Pourtant certains se rappellent d'une autre époque. Une époque troublée. Où ils ont risqué leurs vies. Où ils ont découvert qui ils étaient. Et c'est pour ça que chaque année certains se rencontrent. Pour ne pas oublier les liens tissés dans une époque lointaine et désormais oubliée.

Un Ange aux ailes de sang. Quatre. 

Un Loup solitaire. Trowa.

Mais ils ont trouvé la paix. Le sang ne s'est pas effacé, mais il n'est plus un fardeau. La solitude a disparu. L'Ange a trouvé des gens sur qui veiller, qui ne le jugent pas. Le Loup a trouvé une meute qui l'a accueillit. Et surtout ils se sont trouvés mutuellement.

Un Soldat parfait. Heero.

Un Dieu de la Mort trop humain. Duo.

Eux aussi se sont trouvés. Le Soldat a rangé ses armes. Le Dieu a accepté son humanité. Ils ont découvert qu'ils pouvaient aimer sans tuer. Que leur amour n'était pas une malédiction. Alors ils aiment. Et surtout ils s'aiment.

Un Dragon perdu. Wufei.

Le dernier. Le plus solitaire d'entre eux. Mais il a appris à s'ouvrir. Il a fait son deuil. Il a appris à protéger sans étouffer, à aimer sans haïr. Le Dragon a retrouvé un pays. Un pays formé de quatre autres âmes blessées.

Ensemble, ils ont soigné leurs blessures et réappris à vivre, à aimer, d'amour et d'amitié. Et ensemble, ils regardent vers l'avenir. Un avenir qu'ils envisagent avec sérénité, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ils vont garder un œil sur ce monde. Ils reviendront si le besoin se fait sentir. Si la paix réclame des héros, ils reviendront. Ils l'ont promis. Mais pour l'instant, ils vont vivre. Ensemble.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! Si ça vous a plu (ou le contraire d'ailleurs), c'est le petit bouton juste en dessous avec marqué GO dessus...


End file.
